disney_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney Central Wiki
The Disney Wiki is a free, public and collaborative encyclopedia for everything related to Walt Disney and the Disney corporation: theme parks, film companies, television networks, films, characters, and . The wiki format allows anyone to create or edit any article, so we can all work together to create a comprehensive database for Disney fans. Check out the ' ' to get started! Now you can follow The Disney Wiki on [http://twitter.com/Disney_Wiki Twitter], Facebook and [http://thedisneywiki.tumblr.com/ Tumblr!] Disneywiki-Animationslide.jpg.jpg|Animated Features|link=Category:Disney animated features canon|linktext=Explore Disney's rich films starting from the fairest in the land to six big heroes. Bxhvhm.jpg|Animated Shorts|link=Category:Animated shorts|linktext=Join Mickey, Donald, Goofy and the gang on their adventures. Mickey_Slide.jpg.jpg|Television|link=Category:Television series by Disney|linktext=Television is Disney's way of meeting viewers since the 1950's. Themparktitle.jpg.jpg|Disney Parks|link=Walt Disney Parks and Resorts|linktext=Celebrate the new year with the Disney Parks. Y-0.jpg|'Animated films'|link=:Category:Animated films 283f9a93-5e09-4bed-8c7f-a02f0f91bdbe meryl streep witch into the woods.jpg|'Live-action films'|link=:Category:Live-action films Muppets_cast_.jpg|'Muppet films'|link=:Category:Muppets Vlcsnap-2014-10-02-17h20m00s194.png|'Pixar films'|link=:Category:Pixar films AgeofUltronTeaser.jpg|'Marvel Studio films'|link=:Category:Marvel studios Films SW_TFA_Logo.jpg|'Star Wars films'|link=:Category:Star Wars Films Fj01910.jpg|'Characters'|link=:Category:Disney characters 1247332875477.jpg|'Villains'|link=:Category:Villains San-Fransokyo-big-hero-6-_city.jpg|'Locations'|link=:Category:Locations A_Whole_New_World.jpg|'Songs'|link=:Category:Songs LifeAndTimesOfScroogeCover.jpg|'Comics'|link=:Category:Comic books TLMTLCCover.jpg|'Albums'|link=:Category:Albums Disney INFINITY Marvel Superheroes.png|'Video games'|link=:Category:Video_games Walt disney man.jpg|'People'|link=:Category:People DT 2015.jpg|'Timeline'|link=:Category:Years in Disney history Are you looking forward to Frozen Fever? Yes No A little An empire built on the imagination of Walt Disney and millions of other minds, The Walt Disney Company has always been a jewel in the world of entertainment and beyond. For years with its timeless stories, memorable characters, and breathtaking innovations, Disney has touched the hearts of fans and audiences all over the world. |- |style="padding-center:8px;" align=center| The Disney Wiki is a fan site and is in no way affiliated with The Walt Disney Company and/or its subsidiaries or affiliates. |} FacebookLikeBox TwitterWidget Baymax is the deuteragonist of Disney's 2014 animated feature film Big Hero 6. He is a healthcare robot and member of the superhero team of the same name. He is based on the Marvel character of the same name from the Marvel comic Big Hero 6. [[Baymax|'Read more...']] Big Hero 6 is the Acadamey-Award nominated action/adventure centering the young prodigy, Hiro Hamada and his robot companion Baymax as they form a team of young superheroes bent on defeating a sinister masked villain. Big Hero 6 arrives on Blu-Ray and DVD February 21, 2015, and is currently available for digital download! The Little Matchgirl (2006) "Fawn's Animal Group Song" is a song sung by Fawn in the Disney Fairies short "Tink'n About Animals". When Fawn mentions to Tinker Bell, Rosetta, Iridessa, Silvermist and Vidia that a group of crocodiles is called a float, Tinker Bell asks Fawn to share more knowledge of animal groups. So, Fawn promptly pulls out her Animal Group Songbook. [[Fawn's Animal Group Song|'Read more...']] Hello! I'm 18 years old and a college student. I love Disney, and like most was born watcing them. I recently moved to Northern California, from the south. An avid Kingdom Hearts fan for 8 years, Big Hero 6 megafan, and the totally shameless #1 Tadashi Hamada fangirl !! ♥ [[User:Reimeille|'Read more...']] __NOEDITSECTION__ de:es:fr:it:ja:nl:no:pl:pt:pt-br:ru:sv:tr:fi:zh: UNqbzaIqr_E Category:Browse